Mine and mine alone
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: WARNING: Manga spoilers for Thousand Year Bloody War Arc. For Kurosaki Ichigo it was a little strange to see the usually quiet and shy Inoue Orihime flirting. And flirting with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez of all people. Crack ships everywhere! Read to see what happens. Three-shot, by M.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! Welcome :D Okay so this idea just came in a spur of the moment thing and it's a crackfic more than anything but please do read :D**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for Manga Arc 'Thousand Year Bloody War."**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, it's all Kubo Tite's. *sighs heavily***

* * *

For Kurosaki Ichigo it was a little strange to see the usually quiet and shy Inoue Orihime flirting. And flirting with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez of all people.

At first, he didn't think much about it. He was too caught up about Inoue's clothes *cough cough* and the fact that Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san had somehow enlisted the help of Yukio, Riruka, Neliel and Grimmjow.

But then he noticed; the orange haired girl was sitting very close to his ex rival and seemed to be too relaxed for such a feat. Ichigo found that rather strange. The Inoue he knew would have been squirming in her seat if she was placed that close to someone she had a bad history with. That and the fact that she was generally uncomfortable around boys. Ichigo wondered if Chad saw it and snuck a look at his friend. He caught Ichigo's eye and minutely gestured towards the pair in question. So he had noticed.

Now Ichigo saw it: Every now and then Inoue would mumble something under her breath or tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and Grimmjow- who was resting his face on his fist- would glance at her and smirk or his eyes would roam from her face to her revealing chest to her bare stomach and then back up.

What was even worse was that Inoue could see what he was doing but she didn't react, didn't even blush instead just gave him a sweet smile.

Ichigo's eye twitched. The flirting was getting on his nerves. And why Inoue of all people?! Couldn't the blue haired freak find someone else? Wait, why am I thinking like that? He mentally slammed his head against the table at his train of thoughts. So what if Inoue was enjoying some time with Grimmjow? It wasn't like it was serious. And it's not like Grimmjow could follow her to the Human world. Could he? The orange haired boy doubted it. Once they got back home he'd have Inoue all to himself-

This time he actually did slam his head against the table, hard. The resulting smack cut off all conversation and an eerie silence seized the room.

"Baka Ichigo! Are you in the right frame of mind?!" Riruka screamed in his ear and the teen sat shot up straight and rubbed the offended ear.

"No, I think I just lost it thanks to you." He snapped back causing Yukio to snicker.

Riruka shot him a glare before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face away, pouting haughtily. "It's not my fault you just decided you wanted brain damage."

"I didn't ask you to give me some." He replied snidely. The pink haired girl growled and held up her hands like claws. Ichigo tensed and prepared for her to pounce.

"Uh, Kurosaki-kun, Riruka-chan… Perhaps we shouldn't..." Inoue mumbled.

"Go Ichigo!" Nel cheered, doing a small dance.

Yoruichi slammed her hand down on the table before them causing everyone to jump. "That's enough out of the two of you!" she ordered and the two combatants reluctantly returned to their former selves. "Stop acting like two year olds! There isn't a lot of time but I think it would be safer for all of us if we rested. Before that though…"

Yukio seemed to catch onto her train of thought and he played around with Enemies Must Die for a moment. With one last push of a button the table was suddenly covered with plates of steaming food and drinks for everybody. Inoue clapped her hands at the sight and Yukio grinned and took a bow.

"Refresh yourselves." He said and indicated for them to dig in which they did with great enthusiasm. Even while eating, Ichigo kept an eye on Grimmjow just to make sure he didn't try anything funny with his Inoue.

Wait, my Inoue? Get a grip on yourself Kurosaki, she's never going to be yours. He thought dejectedly. The boy continued to eat a little more soberly. For a while he gave up on the pair sitting opposite him but when he chanced a look, he froze.

Grimmjow had stopped eating and had leaned into Inoue's personal space, bringing his lips up to her ear and whispering something. The girl blushed red and giggled and- to Ichigo's long lasting surprise- even Grimmjow chuckled, though he had refused to move away from Inoue.

Inoue turned her head to smile at Grimmjow before saying something to him. The ex-Espada grinned at her in turn.

This was getting out of control. Ichigo coughed and cleared his throat loudly and glared at Grimmjow and Inoue: The girl went pink and began to eat again but Grimmjow glared right back at Ichigo, who silently challenged the blue-haired man. Neither broke the other's gaze for a whole fifteen minutes.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow!" Yoruichi Shunpo-ed behind the former and smacked him on the head, then behind the latter and hit him too. "Will you drop your frickin' rivalry death match for once and just eat and rest? We have to take on Yhwach soon and you two can't stop bickering over stupid grudges."

Grimmjow rubbed his head and muttered something about stupid black cats and domineering women. Inoue briefly touched his shoulder, an action that made Ichigo's blood boil. How dare she do that!

But he would never get angry at her and reverted his wrath towards Grimmjow, burning holes into his skull. This time Grimmjow ignored him and sat back, leaning his weight on a muscled arm, an arm that was positioned behind Inoue's back, suspiciously close to her bare skin. His posture and the look on his face held a clear message: I dare you.

Ichigo clenched his hand, momentarily considering stabbing Grimmjow in the eye with the chopstick but decided against it; Yoruichi-san would be up his ass if he did that,

Wait, Yoruichi-san! He glanced at his teacher who was chewing thoughtfully on her food. This could be interesting to watch…

Ichigo picked up his glass of water with a huff, took a sip and slammed it down hard before noisily continuing his meal. Say it, say it, say it.

"What is it now, Ichigo?" Yoruichi sighed and looked at the orange-haired boy. Said boy silently congratulated himself and managed to keep a straight face. He looked at Yoruichi before glaring at Grimmjow- or more specifically, his hand that was now resting on the small of Inoue's back.

He knew Yoruichi had followed his line of sight because she cleared her throat and said, "Grimmjow, it's better if you don't fraternize with the only available beauty over here. It's rather distracting. Why don't you flirt with her privately?"

Ichigo received grim satisfaction from seeing Inoue blush red and Grimmjow's jaw clench. Slowly, reluctantly, the blue haired Arrancar removed his hand and scooted away a couple of inches- inches- away from Inoue. Ichigo eyed the distance and found himself unsatisfied.

New tactic: Ichigo lashed out with his foot under the table and nailed Grimmjow in the shin. The attack caused the table to jump slightly and spill sake down the blue-haired man's clothes. The Arrancar yelled in surprise and shot to his feet, swearing at the top of his lungs.

Grimmjow curled his hands into fists and growled, "You wanna fight Kurosaki? Let's fight."

"Sure. I've been itching for something to do anyways." Ichigo replied as he shot to his feet, grinning evilly.

"Boys!" Yoruichi exclaimed but they ignored her and drew their Zanpakutos.

"Not in my box!" Yukio wailed in dismay.

Both males ignored the cries and Grimmjow tensed to pounce, when Ichigo noticed his hesitation. Then he noticed the reason for his hesitation.

"Grimmjow," Inoue said softly, tugging on his arm, "You promised me you wouldn't fight."

The man growled but didn't pull away. "Aw come on Hime, let me at him."

"Hime?" Ichigo choked out, the nickname for his favorite girl shocking him. Since when had Inoue allowed anyone to call her that?! And Grimmjow of all people. The orange head's expression softened a little when she heard her name but she still tugged on the Arrancar's arm.

"But you promised Grimmjow," she said with a puppy dog look. "Please don't fight."

Grimmjow looked down at Inoue and Ichigo tensed; the blue haired man was going to strike her, he just knew it. Instead, Grimmjow gave into Inoue's silent persuasions and sat back down with a huff, crossing his legs and resting his face in his hand.

"Only for you, Princess." He said, reverting to the English word of the Inoue's nickname and said girl smiled and blushed lightly.

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue said to the boy with pleading eyes. "I'm sure there's something else you can do to keep yourself busy." She bowed slightly and added, "Please don't fight."

Despite the fact that it was Orihime who was asking him so politely, Ichigo lowered himself to the floor and said, "Sure, Hime," rather sarcastically. If he had been looking at her, he would have seen the brief flash of hurt in her eyes.

"You don't have to be so nice to a jerk, Hime." Grimmjow growled, watching Ichigo's sullen attitude towards the girl. Ichigo glared at him and Inoue shook her head.

"It's alright Grimmjow," she replied with a sad smile. "Everyone has the right to be down once in a while."

"Yet you never let yours show." He countered. Ichigo glanced at the pair when those words were spoken and blinked; Inoue's eyes were full of pain and… something. "Except to me." That had Ichigo's jealousy flaring again and he narrowed his eyes.

Inoue laughed and held out a hand towards Grimmjow. The male eyed it at first, then sighed in consent and- to Ichigo's utmost surprise- Inoue ran her fingers through his blue hair, caressing the locks gently, almost lovingly.

"Only to you." she agreed.

It was too much for him. Ichigo looked away and kept his face neutral. Underneath all of that though, his heart was breaking.

* * *

 **So thoughts? Please do leave them in the review box below! Reviews mean a lot and so do Faves and Follows ;)  
**

 **I'll post the second chapter soon!**

 **Kisses, M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohaiyo! Hello everyone! Chapter two for you right here! Thanks for the reviews and the support :') Love you guys!**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for Thousand Year Bloody War Arc**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach *sighs* If I did Ichihime would be canon :3**

* * *

"Aizen," Ichigo growled gripping Zangetsu tightly before him. The brunette man before him sneered and strutted through the air, the arrogance literally wafting off him.

"Ichigo, I see you rightly decided that I was more important than that useless human." He replied, smirking in his infuriating manner.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, frowning deeply. _What human? Who's he talking about?_

"Oh Ichigo, I mean that little girl who you so desperately tried to save all the time."

Okay, he was confused now. "Wait are you talking about Rukia? Because believe me she's the one who can't keep her nose out of my business."

Was it just his imagination, or did Aizen's eye twitch?

"Tell me Ichigo, is Rukia human?" he asked flatly. Ichigo lowered Zangetsu a bit and against his will, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess not…"

"Exactly. But perhaps I can make it easier for your small brain by saying she is someone you care deeply for."

Zangetsu was brought up again and Ichigo glowered at his enemy. "Listen to me you bastard, if you've touched a hair on Yuzu or Karin's head I'll-" He stopped short in disbelief; Aizen had just comically face palmed.

"You really are stupid when it comes to love, aren't you Ichigo?" A very familiar female voice spoke from behind him and the person who fell into step beside him was none other than Rukia in all her petite, black haired glory with Sode no Shirayuki drawn.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as a welcome to his friend. The whole time he didn't look away from Aizen, waiting for even the tiniest movement.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said in her bossy voice and slapped Ichigo on the head.

"Damn you woman, what was that for?!" He yelled back as he massaged the throbbing spot on his head. Aizen was completely forgotten about.

"For being so blind!" Rukia replied hotly, drawing herself up to her full- but tiny- height. "I'm here to switch places with you so you can go save her!"

"Save who? Why is everyone suddenly talking in riddles?!" Ichigo demanded, pulling at his hair in frustration. Rukia slapped him across the face.

"Orihime of course, _bakayarou!_ " Rukia snapped, then produced a crude drawing. It featured three Chappy rabbits, one with orange hair that went down till its feet, one with green eyes and black triangle tattoos upside down on its cheeks and one with brown hair and glasses. With a marker she produced from God knows where, Rukia quickly sketched a fourth Chappy in a _shihakshou_ and it held a sword… stick, maybe.

"This is Orihime," she explained, pointing to the first rabbit with orange hair. "And this is Ulquiorra Schiffer, Quatros Espada." She pointed at the green eyed Chappy then drew a line between Ulqui-Chappy and Ori-Chappy.

"The Arrancar has taken Orihime captive and is holding her in the living quarters of this castle." She then drew a line down the paper that cut of Uqui-Chappy and Ori-Chappy from the other two. Behind the _shihaksou_ wearing Chappy she drew two lines and coloured in between them. "That is me," she pointed at Soul Reaper Chappy and added, "My job is to keep the enemy," she circled the Chappy with glasses, " Away from you, Ichigo, long enough so you can save Orihime and win her heart."

"Great plan, though there's one issue." Ichigo jerked at the crude picture. "That crappy ass picture doesn't include me."

A nerve twitched in Rukia's forehead and she swung the art book down on Ichigo's head, earning a yowl of pain. Ichigo rubbed the rising bump on his head fervently as Rukia held up the drawing again.

"As I was saying, you must leave Aizen to me and Renji…" Another Chappy with flaming red hair appeared next to Ruki-Chappy (It had a few hearts floating around it too). "And you must fight Ulquiorra for honour, and for Orihime."

"I'm still not in the shitty drawing!"

Rukia grabbed his ear and twisted it hard enough for him to see stars. "I'm getting there!"

She studied the picture she had drawn intently for a moment, then scribbled something and held it up with an evil smirk.

Lo and behold! Ichigo was a stick figure without any kind of features and completely bald. He sweatdropped.

"Thanks, I think I look great." He said sarcastically. "At least, as great as your drawings get."

Rukia raised a hand to slap Ichigo for insulting her drawing again, only this time was stopped when a strong tattooed arm lifted her off the ground. Renji Abarai threw the Kuchiki girl over his shoulder, looking straight ahead at Aizen with a solemn face.

"Go Ichigo. We'll handle this here." Renji said calmly. Rukia thrashed a little in his grip, then gave up with a huff.

"Remind me to date a guy who isn't as built as you next time." She whined.

The redhead Shinigami smirked. "You won't be saying that once I get you into bed tonight."

"HEY! Third party standing right here!" Ichigo clapped his hands over his ears and shuddered, trying not to think about what had just passed between the couple.

"Then get going you idiot!" Renji snapped at him. For a second his eyes were hard and then they softened slightly. "She's waiting for you, you know. You and no one else."

Ichigo's heart beat harder. She was, wasn't she? If he was honest with himself, he was just too much of a coward to approach her, yet he would do anything for her.

He had to save her.

Heck, to live with himself again, he needed to save her.

"Arigatou Renji, Rukia. I'm leaving Aizen to you." He sheathed Zangetsu and placed the Zanpakuto on his back, preparing himself to leave.

"Going to save the beauty now, are you?" Aizen sneered his way, coolly standing where he was with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it to you? You don't have any need for her, your plans are complete."

"Actually, I was planning on keeping her for more… _personal_ needs."

Ichigo's face clouded over and a boiling hot anger suddenly overwhelmed him, eating into his brain, his heart.

 _"What did you just say?!"_ He yelled, fury channeling into his voice and he lunged towards Aizen with nothing but his fists to aid him. But for some reason, no matter how close Ichigo seemed to get to him, Aizen was always out of reach.

"You heard me. She's so beautiful, curvy and pure. So innocent. Something I'm willing to change."

Ichigo roared wordlessly and tried to grab Aizen but he wasn't even close. "Listen to me you son of a bitch, if you so much as lay a finger on her I will-"

"You will what, Ichigo?!" Aizen snapped at the teen. Before Ichigo's eyes, Aizen grew bigger and bigger until he was a towering thirty foot giant, standing over the boy. "Kill me, hurt me? You do that and you scar her for life. She's delicate like china; she needs to be handled carefully.

"I can provide her more security than you ever can. I can keep her safe. She will never have to worry about me dying in my sleep, the way she constantly has to fret over about you."

"That's not- she doesn't have to…" Ichigo spluttered but he knew Aizen was right. The teen could give her as much security as an unlocked door.

Above him Aizen held out a palm and mist gathered above it, forming a thin screen. Images began to flash across: Orihime smiling and laughing; Ulquiorra escorting Orihime to the throne room; Orihime bowing to Aizen with a smile; Aizen wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close; Orihime planting a kiss on his cheek; Aizen whispering something in her ear, fingers playing with her hair.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled his name and said boy turned to look at his redhead friend. "He's delaying you Ichigo! Orihime's waiting. GO!"

With a curse under his breath, the boy launched himself towards the sky. What had been clear blue was now an infinite black, an endless tunnel. It stretched on and on and on, never ending, never getting closer to his destination. Ichigo wondered if Orihime's heart was just as far away and the quest for her love just as fruitless.

* * *

Finally. He was here. Las Noches loomed into view and Ichigo put on a burst of speed, heading straight for where he knew Orihime was being held. The sand dunes and the buildings flew by him, his eyes focused straight ahead. There was a wall… He crashed through it and nimbly landed on his feet.

He surveyed the room grimly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. No sign of Inoue or of Ulquiorra for that matter. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and his face settled into a worried scowl. Where was she? This was the place Rukia had told him to come to…

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's soft and lilting voice gasped behind him. He turned around and saw her standing in the corner, partially hidden by the shadows. He could just make out her long locks and curvy frame.

"Inoue? Thank God. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, moving towards her but stopped when she stepped out of the shadows. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Gone was the school uniform she had been missing in. Gone were the clothes she was forced to wear in Hueco Mundo.

In its place was a floor sweeping skirt of white silk, fanning out behind her. The bodice was of pure black, cinched at the waist, with a deep neck and held up by ribbon that tied behind her neck. Her milky arms were bare save for the black ribbons tied around either wrist. Her orange hair was done in an elegant bun of curls and sitting atop her head was a delicate tiara.

"Inoue…?" Ichigo forgot how to breath. She looked so beautiful, so effortlessly goddess-like that he felt he had died and gone to Heaven.

"That's _Lady_ Inoue to you, Kurosaki Ichigo." A white figure stepped out from behind the girl and placed an arm around her waist. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Get your hands off her Ulquiorra," He growled. "And what's all this 'Lady' crap anyway?"

Ulquiorra- face blank and cold as ever- watched him closely. "Do you not know how to pay your respects to the Lady of Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo felt his jaw drop open again. "What?!"

Orihime smiled kindly but did not offer any information. Ulquiorra went on. "After the defeat of Aizen and the top three Espadas, the throne of Hueco Mundo belongs to me. I decided that it was my duty to keep the peace in this forsaken land and have claimed the title of Lord.

"Ever since Orihime has been captured, I have felt a strange tug on-what she claims is- my heart. When I took the title, I decided I wanted her by my side. She was free to go if she wanted, but she accepted and I am forever grateful to her for it."

"But wait, if you're the Lord and she's the Lady…" The words died in Ichigo's throat and his heart cracked. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. He looked at Inoue, silently pleading that it was a lie.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun," She said with a shy smile and held up her left hand. A silver ring lay on her ring finger, black tattooed lines forming intricate designs from the last joint to her wrist. "I'm engaged to Ulquiorra."

* * *

 **I'll drop it here. MWAHAHAHAHAA *chokes* So, I've decided it's going to be a three shot now because it's getting a little long :P Wait for he third chapter please!**

 **R &R and Fave and Follow!**

 **-M**


End file.
